Here Once Again
by Cry-Pom
Summary: Book 3 of the E're Series read Books I & 2 first. Fati's plan failed, Aequivalere still lives. But...is she still the same? To find what she has lost and become Immortal once again she must not only find the three artifacts that started it all...but she must do it as a mortal, without dying. After eons the BWL has returned to his home world, but he's not the same person he once was
1. I'll stick with E're

Here Once Again

**I, Cp the author of the E're series, owns nothing that you recognize from anything outside of this series. I do not own anything JK has claim to, nor Disney/Marvel.**

**Hope you enjoy Book III!**

**(PS: this is now being Beta'd by She Is Brighter)**

* * *

Do you know what it's like to die? Most people don't, I mean, if your mortal, most of the time if you die you stay dead. I,however, am not mortal...and yet, I'm not completely Immortal either. I've died many times, and I've felt death upon my shoulders many, many times.

It doesn't all feel the same.

For those who have brushed with death they sometimes describe it as a floating sensation, others say that they could literally feel the life fading from them. Others just say everything was fading to black.

Well, the truth is that there are very many different ways to walk into Death's embrace, and I am pretty sure that I have lived through most of them. This feeling...the feeling that was encompassing me now...it was different. It didn't feel like any of the other times that I had died, it didn't even feel like a dream. I didn't feel anything...because there wasn't anything to feel.

I wasn't sure where I was. At the moment I was surrounded by blackness, I wasn't sure where I had been. I wasn't even sure who I was. I couldn't remember...most of my memory was just...gone. I wasn't sure what I missing, or what it was that I was forgetting. But I knew that there were holes in my memory.

How? Well I knew half-truths. I knew that I wasn't a mortal...yet I wasn't an Immortal...not completely. Also, I only had vague recollection on what an Immortal was. I didn't know what my name was this time round… and although I knew I had lived many times...I couldn't remember any of them.

When I tried, I got small, faces, smiles...smells. I remembered someone with long black hair, brilliant, glowing silver eyes, and a calming smile. I also remembered an older man, with dark, short wavy hair and unique facial hair; the older man had a glowing light coming from the center of his chest. I felt some kind of connect to the two faces in my mind...but I just didn't know who they were.

I wasn't sure what happened to me either...though I wasn't surprised. I didn't even remember my name. I felt empty, alone, and I knew that there was _someone_ important I was forgetting. It was like an ache that I couldn't sooth, but more intense.

I wasn't sure how long I sat in the darkness, with only the two images in my mind for company...but it was obvious something was happening when the darkness started to fade.

The dark didn't fade away to light, nor did the light slowly encompass the dark. Everything just seemed to fade...which was weird considering that there was nothing to fade. I just...could feel everything...or was it nothing? I could feel it fading away. Or perhaps it was I who was fading away.

Either way, the darkness faded and I felt a sense of life fill me, my memories didn't return, and I wasn't suddenly aware of my identity...but I felt safe, comforted. As suddenly as that feeling came, it went and as it left I felt like my very being was being twisted and pulled in different directions. I tried to scream, I tried to yell, but I couldn't cry out. I was stuck, being pulling in different directions. It's a feeling that I cannot describe...it is one that you just have to experience.

With a powerful energy, I could feel myself being put back together, and as feeling erupted around me...I realized that I wasn't in the emptiness any more. I could feel a scratchy blanket beneath my fingers...wait! I had fingers, my eyes...I had those too...twitched beneath my eyelids and I felt thrilled that I now had a sense of myself. I searched my brain: trying to remember how to open my eyes...did I want to open my eyes? Yes, yes I did.

Finally, my eyes blinked open slowly, and I immediately shut them as bright light filled my vision. I opened my eyes once again, after letting the spots fade from my vision. This time I let my eyes grow accustomed to the bright light, before looking around me.

I was lying down...that much I already knew. I was staring up at a dusty white ceiling that looked a bit too unkempt, there was a small light in the middle of it, and I could see an AC vent out of the corner of my eye. I looked to my right and saw a window, a very dirty window that was fogged up with perspiration. There were no curtains on the window, and some of the wood of the frame seemed to be pulled off. Like there used to be something there that had been forcefully removed.

I glanced to my left and spotted a door, it was a off-white door that was closed. There were two locks on it that I could see and a cat flap near the door. Not being able to see much more without moving I tried to see if the rest of my body worked. Slowly but surely I moved my head, toes, and fingers. After gaining enough confidence I slowly sat up, making sure that the room wouldn't suddenly start spinning. I didn't know where I was...but I was pretty sure I didn't want to be there.

The room itself was a bedroom, and I myself was lying on the bed. But it was a very unkempt bedroom. Broken toys and electronics covered the floor and shelves, dust sat on almost every surface except for the bed and the bedside desk that was covered with paper...no, was that parchment? I swung my legs off of the side of the bed as I tried to find something familiar in the room.

There was a large trunk sitting at the end of my bed and old looking books on the desk. Pinned to the wall was a piece of paper that appeared to be counting down days. Walking around the room, trying to find something to tell me who I was, I picked up a half written letter that was covered in spots of ink. The writing was messy, as if the pen used was pointed and leaky.

_You guys,_ The letter read

_I am so sick and tired of you all ignoring me! I mean, is it really too hard to pick up a quill, or even a pen _I paused, confused. Wasn't a quill a feather pen used a few centuries ago? _and write me a quick letter! Seriously, you'd think after everything that happened this school year my so called __best friends __would bother writing...but oh no._

_For whatever reason (I'm sick of your excuses, you can shove them where the sun doesn't shine) you aren't writing I'm telling you now...I thought I meant more to you._

_Well, you both have a week._

_Unless I get some answers, you can say that our friendship is over._

_I would hate to lose two of my best friends, but best friends don't treat each other this way. _

_It's up to you._

The letter wasn't signed but I had a feeling that whosever room this was, was the writer of this letter.

Now I just needed to figure out who's room this was.

"It's yours."

I jumped, dropping the letter to the floor and spinning around to the source of the voice only to come face to face with a very peculiar figure sitting on the bed. The figure was a girl, whose age was almost unimaginable. She had long silver hair highlighted with midnight blue, her eyes were large and a cloudy blue...like someone going blind or dazed. She her skin was a pale cream color and even her pink lips were pale. Across her left eye she had a four inch scar, which just made her look more mysterious and wise. Clasped beneath her neck was a midnight blue cloak, and underneath the dark cloak was a light blue robe that seemed to be made of silk...or some such material.

She looked at me in compassion, and I could see a hint of worry echoed in her misty eyes. I furrowed my brows and tilted my head. "Who are you?" I asked, my voice echoing through the air for the first time.

The lady smiled slightly and for a moment I thought she looked amused before her smile vanished and she sighed. "I am a friend," the lady answered, and I wondered if she just liked being mysterious.

The lady chuckled and a sense of dread filled my stomach...could she read my thoughts? "Well, I wouldn't call it reading them when you're projecting them to me...quite loudly in fact." The woman said with a small shake of her head.

"Who are you, really?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. I didn't feel threatened by her...but at the same time I was on edge.

She sighed again and finally answered my question. "My name is Infinitas, and I am a friend of yours." The name sparked something in the back of my brain...but I couldn't place it.

"...why are you here?" I asked my head still tilted to the side.

Infinitas smiled sadly and replied, "I'm here to help you." This got me excited, could she give me my memories back? The lady just shook her head before I could finish my thought.

"No, that isn't in my power." Infinitas said and I frowned. "But, my Sister gave me something to help you remember at least some things." I nodded slightly; some memories were better than no memories.

Infinitas pulled out a small black cord, and hanging on the end of the cord was a crystal, no bigger than my pinky, but it glowed like the sun. It seemed to hold mist, as I could vaguely see something swirling beneath the surface of the stone. I took a step forward, my hand going up to take it, but Infinitas held up her other hand to stop me.

"If you take this," Infinitas said her voice dark and her tone grave. "If you take this, yes you'll regain some of your memories...but this is a choice. To take the stone is to re-enter the life you have been trying to leave for many years, if you take this, you will struggle, you will hurt, and you may have to fight. But I can promise you, if you take this now...you will also discover just what you are, and who you will be."

I paused, her words striking me to the core. I thought about it for a moment, but the thoughts of danger or struggling didn't worry me. Had I been in danger before? Was struggling just part of my life? I didn't know...but I wanted to.

"I just want to remember...I want to know who I am." I whispered and Infinitas beamed at me.

"Then take it...take it, Young one." She said as she held out the glowing stone. "Take it...and remember."

I held my breath as my head moved slowly towards the crystal. The fingers of fear crawled up my spine and with a gasp; my fingers touched the cool stone. Instantly a white light surrounded me, and flashes of scenes and information filled my mind. I saw myself...I saw myself fighting, I saw myself laughing, I saw myself _living_

_Harry….Penny….E're…._

Suddenly, I could remember. Not everything...no I knew that it was far from everything. But I knew enough. I knew who I was, I knew who I had been, I knew what I needed to do. I remembered Mortem...the dark face I couldn't place. I remembered my mortal father Tony...in my last life. Suddenly I knew where I was, as it was my earliest memories that were the clearest. It was my First Life that I knew the best. My eyes snapped open as the glow faded, I knew that I would have to go through my memories with a comb later but that wasn't a concern right now. I flinched as I realized just where I was, but that wasn't the concern.

I couldn't remember what happened. In fact...I had barely any recollection of my Life as Penny Stark at all; and outside of that...my First Life was the only one I remembered in addition to some random facts about Immortals. The few things that I did remember about my last life though...was that it wasn't supposed to be over. I was still supposed to be there.

"Infinitas." I said nodding my head and sitting down next to her… "What happened?"

Infinitas sighed and for once she looked as old as time itself, which she was. "Fati tried to destroy you….she tried to destroy your Soul."

My eyes widened at the implications and for a moment I just sat on my old bed in shock. "B...but then...what am I doing back here?" I whispered, scared of the answer. I hadn't been in this room for….a very long time...I couldn't even remember how long it had been.

Infinitas sighed and took my hand in hers. "Because you were human before you became an Immortal, your very Soul is tied to this dimension. When Fati started ripping your Soul apart lifetime by lifetime...she couldn't destroy it fully." Infinitas explained and I finished the thought.

"Because my Soul was tied to the dimension of my First Life." I stated and the Immortal nodded. "...there's more though...isn't there?" I asked when I saw the Immortal look at me sadly.

She nodded her eyes locking on something only she could see, "_Someone_ was supporting Fati...giving her the power she needed to destroy you. I don't know who...my Sight has been failing me recently. While she was….ripping apart….your Soul, we, your Family, were trying to stop her. But Fati had shielded the whole city from Immortals...and we were powerless. However, when she realized that the last bit of your Soul wouldn't disperse like the rest had...she pulled all the power she had to try and kill you.

"We were able to break through." Infinitas shivered and closed her eyes at the memories. Suddenly...I was glad that I didn't remember the young Immortal trying to rip me apart. I shuttered at the mere thought of it.

"You were almost gone...your Soul nothing more than a flickering flame…" A tear slipped from the Elder's eye and I hesitantly placed my hand on her shoulder; we might have been Sisters...but I barely remembered her at all. She gave me a meek smile before continuing, "Mortem, Vitem, Memoria, Insania and I got you to safety while the others distracted Fati. But she escaped...again. We thought that with Mortem's help we would be able to restore your Soul...especially if Vitem helped us. But….we were wrong. The pieces of your Soul that had been ripped from you hadn't been Reaped...Fati had what was left of them. We didn't know what to do. You, our baby sister...Mortem's Bonded…were broken and there was nothing we could do about it."  
Another tear slipped down Infinitas' face and I wrapped my arms around her. I knew her tale wasn't done yet...and if her expression was anything to go by it wasn't going to get any better.

"Memoria was able to collect what little memories were still held in your Soul, which I just returned to you, but that was literally all we could do.

"We had nearly given up hope, we had talked to literally every Immortal who would listen...but no one knew what to do." She looked down at me, her misty blue eyes teary but now full of hope. "But then Father came to Mortem and I."

My eyes widened and I looked at Infinitas in disbelief, "Father?" I choked out in shock.

Infinitas nodded, Father rarely spoke to anyone these days, and he was pretty much absent from our lives. That was why it was such a big deal for him to intervene. "He explained to us how your Soul was bound to this dimension...and that to save you we had to return you here. But, when we arrived, we were horrified to find that Fati had also found out about your connection to your birth dimension. When we arrived, Fati was literally ripping the dimension to pieces. We attacked of course, and managed to drive her off. But now...now the dimension itself is too injured to heal you completely."

"Then what will?" I asked, there had to be a plan, some way to help me.

Infinitas shook her head sadly, "I wasn't lying when I told you that you'll have to fight E're. The dimension was warped, even after we tried to heal it...and now it's not the same as it once was. There's only one way for you to become Immortal again E're, as you are currently one hundred percent human, is you have to find _them_ again.

"You have to once again walk the path that you walked all of those millennia ago. You have to find the Hallows." Infinitas said and I groaned as I closed my eyes.

I didn't even remember my First Life...my life as Harry Potter very clearly. My teenage years...the years at Hogwarts were the clearest...and the year we spent hunting the Horcruxes down, the year I became the Master of Death. "Wait, are you telling me that I have to be Harry Potter again?" I sighed as I rubbed my temple.

"Well, not technically." Infinitas chuckled and I looked up at her in question. "It's one of the things that warped...technically your Harriette Jay Potter."

My eyes widened and I looked down at myself in shock. Yup, I was a girl. Then my name hit me and I scrunched up my nose in distaste. "I am _not_ being called Harriette. I think I'll stick with E're." Infinitas laughed whole heartedly and I scowled at her.

"I'm so glad you think my suffering is amusing." I drawled with a huff, my arms crossed over my chest. If I was a girl this time...what else had changed?

"You'll need to reconstruct your mental walls," Infinitas commented as she calmed down. "But not a lot else, your gender...obviously...but as far as I'm aware, without my Sight...everything else is pretty much the same."  
I nodded, then something came to me and I asked, "I don't have to relive everything exactly how it happened the first time…do I?"

"No," Infinitas smiled looking amused, "You may change as much as you wish...think of this like a separate level on the dimension. Right now, because it's sick, everything is messed up, so messing with it more won't cause anything to happen. When it heals though...which will be when you find all of the Hallows and become Immortal again...everything will reset to how it was when you left."

I hummed to myself in thought when yet another thing hit me. My eyes went wide and horror clenched at my chest. "I'll see all of them again." I whispered brokenly and Infinitas nodded sadly, rubbing her thumb up and down my arm.

"Indeed, you will." She stated softly and I wanted to break down crying. "This will not be an easy task E're….Fati is still out there and while we have banned her from entering this world...she can still influence her realm.

"E're." Infinitas said, her voice suddenly strict and she pulled me around to face her, "You must listen to me. You're mortal, that means that until you find the Hallows, you can die just like a mortal. If you die before all of the Hallows are reunited then we won't be able to bring you back. You MUST be careful E're...we won't be able to interfere much more...please, please don't die. We don't want to lose our little Sister."

The Immortal surprised me when she pulled me into a hug, and I swore that this was the most emotion Infinitas had ever shown. She suddenly stood, and I stood with her. She looked down at me sadly and said, "I'm afraid that my time here is up. Be careful E're…use that brain of yours."

I chuckled at her lame joke and wiped my eyes when I felt them flood with tears. "I'll be careful Sister…but tell me about Mortem and Daddy, are they alright?"  
Infinitas chuckled as mist started to swirl at her feet, "Your father...physically is fine...though we can't interfere with him until you return." I nodded, knowing that my disappearance probably sent Dad into a mental breakdown. Sadly, because of how little I remembered….and I'm assuming how broken my Soul was, I couldn't feel...well...anything. I knew that I should be worried, and concerned over my father's state of health...I just...wasn't. I didn't like it.

"Oh, and E're...you might be seeing a familiar face around here soon." Infinitas winked at me before vanishing.

"Hey!" I protested glaring up at the ceiling, "That doesn't help me!" I swore I heard her chuckle one last time...but I could have just been imagining it.

I flopped down onto my bed and started rubbing my temples. I intended to sort through my memories and make a plan...but it seemed that life had other plans.

"GIRL, GET YOUR LAZY ARSE OUT OF BED AND MAKE BREAKFAST!"

I groaned...I had forgotten about the Dursleys. "Great. Wizarding World...here I come."

I wasn't the same person I had been eons ago...and I certainly wasn't going to let history repeat itself. But first...first I just had to deal with Vernon without ripping his head off.

"Tempting...tempting…" I muttered to myself as I slipped out of my room.

Fate really did hate me...oh wait. Of course she does, it's Fati.

* * *

**SCENE.**

**First chapter of Book Three done...it doesn't really seem believable does it?  
I personally can't believe that I've managed to write so much...and to think that about a year ago I was on chapter two or three of The Unknown Variable…**

**I just want to thank all of you so much for helping me and supporting me through all of this. I hope you enjoy the next installment of the E're series. **

**Til next time,  
Cp**


	2. Isn't Impossible

Here Once Again

**I do not….**

***Crash***

***Looks behind, and pales***

"**Hiya!" Kam chirps appearing in the screen.**

***rolls eyes* "You're in the wrong disclaimer Kami." **

"**Nooo...you're in mine so now I'll be in yours!" Kam exclaims and clings to doc window as I try to drag her away.**

**-.- "Fine." *pout***

**Sleepy Kamikins and I don't own anything -**_**"Except each other!" **_***glares at Kam* That you recognize from anywhere else in the real world.**

"**...are you saying I'm not real?" Kam asks with a evil grin.**

***smashes head into wall***

"**Oh, by the way, Cp asks for forgiveness if the formatting is weird, she's updating from her phone again." Kam smirks while patting Cp. **

* * *

I felt like I was dreaming; literally, I couldn't believe that I was back here.

I thought that when I left at seventeen I would never have to step back inside this house.

Now...now I was living here again.

Okay, sure I knew that it wasn't exactly the same world that I had left, for one everyone was still alive and I was a girl…But to actually walk around this house - to see the obese whale that my cousin had been, and the violent boar of my uncle….

"Girl, get your head out of the clouds and don't let that bacon burn!" Vernon yelled, startling me out of my thoughts.

I sighed and rolled my now open eyes before flipping the bacon that was cooking in front of me. I really wished that I had one of my knives _just_ so I could stab it through his eye. Cooking, thankfully, was still second nature to me so I was able to tune out and process everything that had happened.

I realized, as I prepared the eggs, that I didn't just remember most of my First Life...and flashes of my previous one. I also remembered this life...though the memories were blurred and tended to float randomly around my head. They were warped at times, and some even changed. I realized that they were as damaged and warped as the dimension we were in. They shifted and changed because the dimension wasn't supposed to be like this, and nothing was in a solid state except the current moment.

Therefore, I deduced that anything from the past was simply floating...changing. I quickly served up the eggs, bacon, toast and fruit just as Dudley waddled loudly into the kitchen. Aunt Petunia was out at breakfast with someone...I'm assuming a gossip buddy, so I was to take care of the house for the day.

"Where's my breakfast?!" Dudley demanded and I had to hold back a sneer. Last time around, Dudley had started to grow up after the dementor attack and after the war, before I had found out that I wasn't aging, we had actually stayed in contact. I had even been invited to Dudley's wedding. Now, however, he was nothing but a spoilt prick.

"Breakfast." I said as I gave Vernon and Dudley their overly filled plates before placing the rest of the dishes on the table. I had already nicked two slices of toast and bacon into my sleeve, so I didn't care if I was kicked out of the kitchen.

"Now," Vernon snarled as he shoveled the food into his mouth, "Go weed the garden, paint the fence, the paint is in the shed, and then I want you to wash the windows and vacuum the whole house." He paused and then glared at me menacingly, "And if you don't get gone before dinner, after you make us lunch of course, then you'll go without food for a week!"

I nodded solemnly, inwardly rolling my eyes, and strolled out into the bright summer sun. I rolled up the bottom of my jeans, or Dudley's old ones, and as I started at the mindless task of weeding, I slipped back into my thoughts.

Today I would go along with everything, today I would play along as I got a hang of everything that happened, and figured out what I could and couldn't do. Then, I would plan and start changing things. If the world was going to reset after I got the Hallows...then I didn't need to be as careful as I would have to be otherwise. Though I still had to be careful...I didn't want to die. That would suck.

It only took me an hour to finish the garden, and by then Dudley had gone off to bully some middleschoolers.

Thankfully, Vernon was watching the telly so I was able to...experiment with my abilities a bit. After quietly passing by the bushes where I knew my Order guard was hiding I was able to smell strong ale...Fletcher.

Smirking, I turned back towards the shed. If he were my guard...I wouldn't have a problem seeing if I still had my old abilities.

Once I unlocked the shed I sat down amongst the cans of paint and closed my eyes. While it had been fairly easy going through my memories while working, to be able to see my Core while I was human means I would have to get comfy. I closed my eyes and slowly my breathing slowed. My heart echoed in my ears until I too blocked that out.

I stretched out my mind, searching for the path that I once knew so well. I searched every inch of my dark self, stretching my very being thin...and then I found it.

Following the thin glowing strand of magic I soon came upon the glowing blue orb that I knew was my Core. I didn't remember much about my Core when I had been Penny...a lot of those memories were still beyond me. But I did remember what my Core from before looked like.

Surprisingly, it was almost the same it had been, accept the silver, wispy energy that belonged to the Hallows that had previously surrounded and empowered my Core was gone. Now, it was just a pale blue orb that pulsed with an earthly green energy. However, there was something on it that I was surprised to see. A small black blob was on my Core, and I instantly knew it was the Horcrux that had once lived in my scar. While the first time around I had never seen my Core when it was still in my head; and now that I did...it was...disturbing. Confusion flooded me as I noticed that the Horcrux started to shrink with every pulse of my Core.

My eyes widened as I realized what could possibly be killing it. Just because I was human at the moment, didn't mean that my Soul didn't hold some twisted, broken remnants of my time as an Immortal. That, along with the fact that I _wasn't supposed to be here_, this layer of the dimension was never supposed to exist...then my Soul and magic was cleansing the Horcrux that was supposed to be latched onto my head. Shrugging, I poke around a bit more before sighing, while I had discovered a few things, I didn't find anything extremely helpful.

I had practically none of my Immortal powers, though my ability to see auras was still there, just less powerful, and none of my Spark powers were there either. I rubbed my chest as I pulled out of my mind and hauled the paint out towards the fence. While I didn't remember a whole lot about my life as Penny, I did remember my Arc, and the feeling of electricity charging through my veins. Strangely enough...I missed that.

On the other hand, I discovered that my magic was about the same level it had been right before I got the Hallows, as it was when I reached magical maturity. Also, because technically I was fifteen again...it was still growing. I couldn't just use the same spells that I could when I had the hallows, nor could I use wandless magic as effectively as I could before; however, at least now I knew what options I had...though I still needed to figure out if I could apparate.

The fence took me another two hours, but the whole time I painted I stretched my magic out into every part of my body. Making me feel energized and happy. I discovered a few years after the war that magic was like a muscle...if you worked with it enough and actually used it, it would grow. However, wands were a limiter. I wasn't sure if the wizarding world was aware of this fact, but they were basically training wheels that everyone just became dependent on.

I wasn't about to become some invincible teenager...but I was definitely going to have some advantages. I figured out that my guards switch at nine at night, and I assumed that they switched at nine in the morning as well. I finished my chores fairly easily, and after cooking I was confined to my room since Vernon didn't have anything else for me to do.

When I entered my room, wanting to stab Vernon in the eye, my magic suddenly sung and I froze. My eyes lingered to my hiding place beneath my floorboards and I felt like hitting myself.

I already had one Hallow with me…A wide grin splitting across my face I skipped over to the loose floorboard and lifted it away. I could barely stop myself from squealing with joy as I recognized the silvery fabric. I bit my lip, not knowing what was going to happen, and lifted the fabric out of the hole.

As soon as the watery material touched my fingertips I felt a cool rush of foreign magic surge through my. I could feel my Core thrum in my chest and I was pretty sure that I felt something being ripped away…I hoped that it was the Horcrux. Smiling to myself as the rush of magic died down to a slow tingle, I wrapped it around my shoulders. I still had a lot to do, and there was no way that it was going to be easy...but at least now I knew it wasn't impossible.

* * *

**Don't hate me! I updated, yes, it took E're all day to figure out that she had the Cloak. Hey, if you were in her shoes I'd like you to do better.**

**I should update soon, I want to thank my two new Beta's.**

**Espacole who's helping me edit Sophianna Salton, along with Books 1 and 2, as well as sheisbrighter who is helping me Beta this :)**

**Til next time, and yes, Kami is real and my Best Friend/one of my triplets/twin ^.-**

**Cp**


	3. Just Like Children

Here Once Again

**Cp winces as Kami jumps in front of screen, causing her to cut off.**

"**Hi," she whispers causing Cp to look at her weirdly and in mild concern. **

**Cp raises her eyebrow and says back, "Hi, why are you whispering?"**

**Kami doesn't reply, she just shrugs and starts to spin in a chair next to Cp. **

"**Huh," Cp sighs shaking her head, "Anyway, in this rare moment of peace I'll say that I don't own anything, and neither does Sleepy Kamikins."**

* * *

*****SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOO Sorry for taking so long to update! My Beta and I were having corresponding issues. It's fixed now though! Really sorry, again!*****

* * *

The cool material around my shoulders practically hummed as the residue magic soaked into my skin. I sighed as I felt the familiar hum of the Hallow settle into my Core. I smiled and gently prodded the magic of the Hallow. It seemed to purr as my magic touched it's own. Using the memories from the first time around I gently asked the Cloak to change with the right touch of my magic. The Hallow sent me a surge of magic that held an emotion of thrill and I felt the liquid like fabric begin to crawl across my skin.

Chuckling to myself, I now remembered how childlike the Hallows were. While each Hallow is unique they all loved being used, to have a purpose and an actual Master. They all had a different personality, and liked being used for different things. The Cloak loved mischief, and I believe that is why it worked so well with my father, James that is. He loved to cause trouble and chaos, and so did the Cloak.

The Ring had a rather reserved personality. It loved being used, and it was what originally granted me the ability to see the auras/souls of the people around me. But, it wasn't as eager or emotional as the Cloak; it was the quietest, not wanting to draw attention to itself. Of course that was when I had used it the first time around, after it had been a Horcrux. So maybe it would be different this time.

The Wand was...special. It really liked violence and being used to perform large and powerful shows of magic. It was angered easily, and many times the Wand's emotions had bled into mine, spurring a fight. The Wand was boastful, it didn't like being hidden or kept in the dark. Which is what I tried to do for the first twenty years after I became the Master of Death.

It caused me many problems over the years until I learned how to work with it. The Wand was perhaps the most versatile of all of the Hallows, and the most dangerous; however, like everything else that I had faced in my many lives….that, I don't remember….I had learned how to deal with it, and eventually found a common ground.

Of course, with the Wand I didn't find that common ground until WWIII broke out between the Magicals and the Mundane. The war started about eighty years after I became the Master of Death, and five years after the Mundane world finally discovered ours...or well, the general public.

By that point I had practically given up on life. Ginny had left me after she discovered I wasn't aging, and when people started wondering if I was going Dark...I vanished from the Wizarding World.

Well, I didn't really leave; I just vanished from the public eye. I became Jay Evans, and started a company in the muggle world. I never became anyone really important, and was very careful to avoid the public's attention of both worlds, but I was still around.

At that point in my life I could count the people on one hand who knew I was alive: Neville, Luna, Hermione, Ron and the remaining Tonks': Andromeda and Teddy. Ok, so I was one finger over but still.

When the Mundane world had found out about us, we were met with a lot of skepticism and some fear, but we managed to hold on to a unsteady peace for half a decade.

But then the Anti-Mage groups started, and the mobs, the protests...it just got worse and worse.

Then the first bomb fell.

No one was sure who was the one to actually order the attack, but it was swift with deadly repercussions. The first missile had hit Diagon Alley; eighty-nine people had been killed; twenty of those deaths had been children under the age of seventeen.

No one wanted peace after that, as everyone was out for blood. Within a week of that bombing everything went to hell and the world was practically destroying themselves.

Between the Nuclear weapons and the Bioweapons...half of the Wizarding World was destroyed within six months. When the Global Wizarding World realized that they were outnumbered and surprisingly outgunned, they decided that as a last stand that if the Muggles wanted them gone then they would take the mundane world with them.

It soon became nothing more than a bloodbath.

Eight months after the first bomb fell Andromeda was killed in a raid, and nine months later Neville was trampled by a mob when he was at an Apothecary ordering supplies for his Hogwarts Herbology class.

I had been torn apart by the loss of two of the most important people in my life...but it was only the beginning.

Wizards let loose all of the dangerous magical creatures that they had been protecting the muggles from for centuries. Trolls, Giants, Ghouls, Hippogriffs and Griffins tore apart Europe. Sphinx, Acromantula, Fwoopers, and Chimera decimated Africa and the Middle East. Pogrebins and Kappas laid waste to Asia and Russia. The Yetis were let loose upon the colder regions, Dementors swept across every continent… but they had seemed to like the Americas in particular. Boggarts turned deadly, and the dragons…they burned everything. *

While the creatures ran wild, many of the magical people took refuge in the most ancient and powerful structures belonging to our kind. Hogwarts turned into one of these sanctuaries.

The war went on for three years, and many of us were surprised that the world lasted so long. There weren't even a million humans, mage or mundane, left on the planet when everything came to a bloody standstill in 2087, almost ninety years after I had become Master of the Hallows.

There was a reason that the war practically ended that year...it was the year that I lost the last of my friends.

I had been out collecting rare potion ingredients for Hermione, as she and Luna were the only two of my school friends still alive. They had been at Hogwarts, under the powerful wards, and were researching a way to make the Fidelius charm more powerful, and completely permanent. Hogwarts held the few hundred witches and wizards that remained in Europe...I had joined them with Teddy about half way through the war, when Ron was killed by a genetically engineered disease that ate away at our magical Cores.

I hadn't even been gone two hours…but the Hallows called me back. I apparated there as fast as I could, but I had been too late.

When I arrived Hogwarts was nothing more than a giant smoldering pile of rubble. I had searched the ruins for hours, looking for any possible survivors. I searched what was left of the Forbidden Forest and the Black Lake...but not even the Centaurs or Giant Squid remained.

Though I didn't find any survivors...or even corpses…I did find one thing that haunted me for many lifetimes. I had found a silver necklace half buried by the burnt husk that had been the Whomping WIllow. The necklace had been hand crafted by the Goblins and the charm that hung on the chain was gold, a wolf howling up at the moon.

I had given it to Teddy on his eleventh birthday, and my godson had never taken it off.

I'm sad to admit that that pushed me over the edge…my memories are fuzzier and fuzzier whenever I try to think about the end of the war.

I do remember walking alone across a bloodstained field, as I watched the last of the force of humans and mages battle it out. The Wand had begged me to intervene – to put a stop to the violence. That should have warned me, as the Wand loved bloodshed…but I didn't.

It was the one thing I was the most ashamed of…I stood by and watched as the last of the human race destroyed themselves.

I thought that it had been over then, I thought that the destruction would finally be over.

I was wrong.

It seemed that the Wizarding World wasn't the only ones who were determined to take the world down with them.

The mundane had sent a heavily compact high-tech missile at the sun...and two years after the humans vanished…the sun imploded.

There was nothing I could do, as I had tried to take my own life so many times by that point. I just stood in the middle of a field as the remaining animals and creatures froze around me. It was so strange, watching the end of the world.

I remembered the Hallows warning me, they had been letting me that something was coming. But I hadn't cared. Then, time seemed to slow and I watched as the sun expanded, and a black dot appeared in the middle of it.

I remember that for an instant, I stood there as the world boiled and burned around me. My clothes burned off and my hair sizzled...but I stood there unharmed. I remembered surviving the end. I remembered watching the world burn, the year was 2089 and the world never made it to the next decade.

Because almost instantly the sun imploded back on itself and everything turned black.

I shook my head, trying to disperse the dark and haunted thoughts…those were the memories that I hadn't wanted back, the ones that I usually hid away. But getting the cloak back had resurfaced them.

And now I knew that they would never leave me.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and I shook my head, wondering when I had ended up on the floor curled in a ball. I was in the far corner of the room, next to the closet and broken toys. I sighed as I rubbed my eyes.

The Cloaks magic brushed against mine and I glanced down at my arm to see the show silver bracelet engraved with the Hallow's sign that the Cloak had transformed into. The Cloak turned Bracelet hummed against my skin and I rolled my eyes as I got the sudden urge to mess with the Dursleys.

I swore, out of all of the Hallows, the Cloak was my favorite.

It hummed again, this time it's urging was followed by a mental image of Dudley dressed as Slughorn, Vernon dressed as a giant plucked chicken, and Aunt Petunia dressed as a female version of Snape.

I burst out into hysterical laughter, and the Cloak's magic danced around me. I rolled my eyes and wiped the tears from my eyes as I calmed down.

"Not now," I told the Cloak as I climbed to my feet. It was only then did I notice that Hedwig had been perched on my shoulder in concern the whole time.

"Good girl," I whispered to her as I stroked her feathers. She hooted and nipped my ear in affection before flying out the window to hunt.

"Now," I said turning my attention back to the Cloak. For a moment it struck me that I was talking to an inanimate object, before I shrugged. I hadn't exactly thought myself as sane for a long time. "We'll prank them soon enough."

I paused, and I swore that I could feel the magic of the Cloak _pouting_…could a Hallow even pout?

Shrugging I turned my gaze out the window over my desk. Extending my senses I noticed that it was Remus who was currently on guard. His aura was a dark silver color, and I could recognize the black tendrils around it any time. I squashed down the pain that had appeared in my heart, now wasn't the time to get sucked into memories again.

With a small smirk I closed the curtains, wondering how it had gotten so late so quickly, as it was already past nine.

'My breakdown must have taken longer than I thought.' I reasoned with myself.

If what I had guessed about the shifts were right, then Remus would be on call until nine the next morning...which meant that if I got out of here before then than I would have a clean break for most of the day.

After making sure that everyone in the house was asleep, I snuck downstairs and grabbed some leftovers before darting back up towards my room. I hummed a song to myself, one that was extremely familiar to me though I couldn't place it, as I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

It was time to start plotting, planning, and figuring out what I needed to do.

I would start in the morning.

The Cloak hummed in happiness and I rolled my eyes. They really were just like children.

* * *

**Hey everyone, yes I updated. This wasn't how I planned this chapter...but I think that it was better :) **

**So, everyone finally learned just what happened towards the end of Harry's first life AND I added some personality to the Hallows… don't know why I did, but it was fun.**

***All of these animals exist in Harry Potter's world. I looked it up...so no, I didn't just make those up.**

**Things start rolling next chapter, and Tony will be making an appearance soon as well…..SO YES THIS INCLUDES IRO****N MAN THREE AND WHAT WILL BE LEFT OF THOR TWO (cause I mean….I sorta took most of the players out of that game….)**

**Thanks to Sheisbrighter who is my Beta, you rock!**

**Cp**


	4. ToDo List

Here Once Again

"**Cp owns nothing! So leave her alone!" Kami glares at readers.**

**Cp sighs and just rolls her eyes, "I think they know that by now."**

"**I don't care!" Kami exclaimed with an evil grin.**

**Cp rolls her eyes.**

* * *

I smirked to myself as I watched the daybreak lighten the horizon. I sat at my desk, as I had been all night. My fingers were absently twirling the pen between my fingers as I listened to Hedwig's soft owl snores. She had only just returned from hunting, and after my little trip today I would send her off with that letter to Ron and Hermione that I had found the day before.

I knew that I should have gotten some sleep, but I just couldn't. My very Core was telling me to find the other Hallows and to stop sulking about.

Trying to ignore my Core's cries I glanced down at the paper to make sure that I had written down everything I had to do, today and in general.

_**ToDo List:**_

_** Today/Next Few Days**_

_**Get to Diagon Alley.**_

_**Find out the date.**_

_**Go to Gringotts, withdraw money, check on all of my accounts, and get a bit exchanged into pounds.**_

_**Put in a submission to the Daily Prophet to be delivered through Muggle Mail.**_

Not many people knew that the Daily Prophet could do this, as it was mostly just for the random Muggle Born or Squib that used this service. I had found out about it a few years after the Battle at Hogwarts, and knew that it would come in handy. While I hated the Prophet, one thing that I had learned was that you had to be prepared; unlike last time I was going to be keeping up with what they said about me.

_**Go shopping for new clothes, robes, supplies, books, and other things.**_

_**Go to Knockturn Alley to remove Trace from wand. **_

This was another thing I had learned after the war that I had wished I had known before. There was a custom wand shop called _Gilton's Magical Creations_ that could, at a price, remove the Trace from the wand. I was tempted to get a secondary wand, but seeing as I was planning on advancing my wandless abilities and I would be getting the Elder Wand eventually, there really wasn't any point.

_**Get scent**__**-**__**blocking potion**_.

This was something else that Knockturn Alley sold that I wished I had known about when we were on the run. It was extremely effective against werewolves and other creatures trying to track you. And it would make escaping Lupin all the easier.

_**Subtly bring up at Gringotts that they have a Horcrux in one of the Vaults.**_

This was another thing that I had learned after the war that would have been extremely handy. The Goblins hated Horcruxes and probably would have helped me if I had told them what was in the vault that we had broken into. I had discovered this while trying to make amends with the bank. Sadly, although they dropped most of the charges after realizing just what it was that we stole...it still cost me most of the Potter and Black fortune.

_**Get Documents regarding Sirius from Ministry, and see what other evidence I can find to send to Madam Bones.**_

While I had ever met Madam Bones before she died, the few times I encountered her with the Ministry she seemed like a fair and just witch, not to mention that I had held her niece Susan in very high regard after the war.

_**Sign up at a dojo.**_

I knew that I was fully capable of hand to hand combat and some martial arts…if I could remember that from my Stark life right...but either way, I was sure that a few lessons and days there might jog my memory. Not to mention that the fitter you were the more your magic grew. It was a little known fact. If you're lazy, your magic is lazy. I had learned that fifty years after Tom's second war.

I rolled my shoulders, and glanced at the clock. It was about five forty-five, and I wanted to leave at six. I scanned the rest of my ToDo list quickly.

_** In General**_

_**Find the **__**two other**__** Hallows.**_

That one was obvious.

_**Don't let anyone die.**_

Again, this was obvious.

_**Give Umbitch Hell.**_

Payback time, was happy time when it when it involved a certain pink toad.

_**Have fun and …try not to kill Dursleys.**_

Though killing them would be fun...

_**Don't let Order or Dumbledore get suspicious until it is the right time. (meaning later or never)**_

I really didn't want a bunch of dim-witted adults who thought they knew everything trying to "keep me safe".

_**Meet Luna sooner.**_

Loved that chick.

_**Try to get Snape to drop the evil act (not priority).**_

If it happens it happens…either way I wouldn't be letting him walk all over me again.

_**Free Sirius, at least in the Muggle world (priority).**_

I really wanted to have fun with my Dogfather without being worried about him getting arrested and given the Kiss as I never got to do this the first time around.

…_**if needed, torch Tommy again…(not planning to, hoping not necessary)**_

I had dealt with enough of Tommy-Boy's crap the first time around; I wasn't going to do that again.

_**Deal with whatever Fati throws at me. **_

Obvious item, again.

_**DON'T DIE!**_

An extreme priority. Suddenly getting an idea I grabbed my pen and wrote:

_**NOTE: Prank anyone who annoys me. Especially Dumbles**__**.**_

While I didn't have too much of a problem with Albus anymore (the first time around I had had an issue with him for a while) but he was still a manipulative old coot who things he has to do everything.

Folding the paper (yes, paper, not parchment) and putting it in my pocket I glanced out the window again. I could see Lupin's aura, and it was flickering slowly, meaning that he was dozing. With a small chuckle I grabbed the small backpack that I had used to use for elementary school. Stuffing the small amount of my wizarding money in the bag, as well as a jacket, and the rest of the sweets that I had saved from the train ride.

I silently crept down out of my room and down the stairs, I would need pounds to get to London, and I also needed it for a disguise. Skipping the step that creeks I slipped into the living room. Picking up an ugly peach vase that Aunt Petunia was extremely protective over I turned it upside down. I smirked as a wad of notes fell into my hand.

I didn't take that much; I only nicked about two hundred pounds, considering that there was about ten thousand pounds in that vase I doubted that they would notice. My aunt and uncle didn't even know that I knew about their stash. Dudley didn't even know about the emergency cash. But I had seen Uncle Vernon pull a few thousand in cash out of it right before we fled that Sunday when the house was bombarded with my Hogwarts letters and Vernon went insane.

Snickering at the memory of Hagrid giving Dudley a pig's tail I snuck back upstairs and locked my bedroom door.

Hoping that the Dursley's wouldn't pay too much attention towards my absence, I tucked my wand up my sleeve and nudged the Cloak with my magic.

Following my request with glee, the Cloak's magic wrapped around me, though the cloth remained in the bracelet form. Smirking to myself, knowing that I was invisible I climbed out onto the roof. I was going to avoid Lupin - knowing that my scent coming near him at this hour would awake him from his slumber.

I silently, and invisibly, spirited across the roof, and then slid down the gutter that ran into the garden. Not seeing anyone else, Muggle or not, around I jumped the white picket fence into Number Six's yard. Keeping as silent as possible I sprinted across five more lawns and scaled four more fences before I felt that I was far enough away to start walking on the road.

Keep the Cloak's magic tightly around me I walked down the road for about an hour. I watched as neighborhoods slowly awoke and people started heading to work. I still didn't know what day it was, but it didn't really matter.

I smiled as I finally spotted a bus station. I couldn't apparate because of the trace, and the Night Bus was too obvious if the Order was following me.

I became visible as I plopped down on the bench and waited for the bus. London here I come.

* * *

I chewed on my new gum as I walked down the busy London street towards the Leaky Cauldron. It was about eleven o'clock now and boy had I had fun this morning. Apparently I had nicked more money than I had thought, or everything was cheaper then I remembered because not only had I been able to get my hair cut and dyed, I also bought a new change of clothes. But I had also been able to get a membership at a dojo on the outskirts of London, and contacts! Not to mention the bus ride.

I was so glad to get rid of the horrible glasses that I had been forced to wear.

My hair was now shorter than it had been. It was still black, as it would have taken too long and cost too much to bleach my whole head, but it was now fashioned in layers. The top layer, which ended right around the bottoms of my ears, was cut like a spiky bob, while the second layer went down to just past my shoulders in waves. The ends of my hair were all bleached and dyed white, it made the bob layer look really cool; and the bob's windswept bangs hit my scar perfectly. Personally, the cut reminded me of Insania's, but a little less crazy and a bit more human.

Surprisingly, I missed my red hair, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to get the same copper color I had as Penny Stark. Thankfully, my eyes were still the same killing curse green that had stayed with my Immortal form for so long, and I was still just as pale.

I had burned Dudley and Petunia's old clothes, and was now wearing a black flared mini skirt over silver tights and half-calf black boots that were covered in buckles. I was also wearing a silver tank top that was bedazzled right around the collar under a black short-sleeved button up that I kept unbuttoned.

Personally, I was wearing more black and less blue than I usually did, but I didn't really care. I felt more like black then blue at the moment anyway. Besides, the color reminded me of Mortem, and went with the silver and black bracelet that was the Cloak.

My wand was tucked into the seam of the button up, as I don't have very many pockets on this outfit and I hadn't wanted to put it in my backpack. People just ignored me as I practically skipped down the street; I turned a corner and spotted the Leaky Cauldron.

Making sure my wand was secure I slipped into the pub, which was mostly empty even though it was late morning.

Tom, who was cleaning the bar, looked up as I walked in and sent me a confused look as I waved to him with a grin. Tom waved back slightly, obviously thinking I was some muggleborn. I winked at him before walking through to the alley.

A few tapped bricks later I was smiling at the bustling Alley. It had taken Diagon forever to get back on its feet after the war, and it was nice to see it something beyond a pile of smoldering, radioactive dust.

Trying to shake the memory of the destroyed Alley from my mind I held my head high as I walked towards Gringotts.

I needed money before I was able to do anything, sadly, Fati hated me and I sure she did it just to spite me.

Right as I neared the entrance to Gringotts I ran into a particular blonde...a particular blonde whom I really wanted dead.

"Watch where you're going, you filthy little mudblood!" Lucius Malfoy snarled darkly, glaring at me.

I just raised an eyebrow as I rubbed my forehead, where the pile of books that Malfoy was carrying had hit me.

"Why don't you?" I replied before turning on my heel and walking around him.

"Why you little!" He exclaimed and tried to grab me, probably because no one else was around at the moment.

It was easy to dodge his arm, and the silver colored spell that he sent my way. I heard him scream in anger but by that point I was already making my way up Gringotts' steps. The Goblin guards were eyeing Malfoy and me closely. Technically as soon as you touched the marble steps you were in the goblin nation, meaning that they, not the ministry, had all the power and say about everything that goes on in the bank.

I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes as I nodded respectfully to the guards, who nodded back in surprise. It really did just go to show how idiotic the Wizarding World is. They let a separate nation, who didn't really like them, control the economy.

It was actually quite brilliant on the Goblins part, but still. Humming to myself I strode up to a free teller and cleared my throat.

"Yes?" The goblin sneered, showing his large and pointy teeth.

"Morning Master Goblin, I would like to visit my vault and speak with my account manager. Today, if possible as I have not had the opportunity to make an appointment." I stated respectfully nodding to the surprised warrior.

He peered at me before grunting, "Name and Key, though your parents will have to be present for any account transactions."

I nodded again, knowing that he was going to ask that. I pulled the small key out of my backpack and placed it on the counter.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to speak to my Account Manager myself as it is rather difficult to commune with those beyond the grave." I chuckled and the goblin's eyes widened at my inference.

"My apologies," The goblin stated clearly waiting for my name. Glancing at those around me, I lifted up my newly dyed bangs to show my scar. "Is it too much to request that the rest of this discussion be made in private?"

The goblin nodded and picked up the key. He shouted something in Gobbledegook behind him and a smaller, lesser-dressed goblin ran out. He muttered into the younger goblin's ear before handing him my key.

With a nod, both goblins turned back to me.

"Please follow me Miss Evans, we'll have everything cleared up in no time." The smaller goblin said with a glint in his eye.

Turning briefly back to the teller I nodded and said, "Thank you Master Teller, my apologies for the inconvenience."

He waved off the apology and I swore that he grinned at me. "No problem at all Miss Evans."

Looking at the amused goblin in shock I followed the younger one through the pearly halls of the bank. What had just happened?

* * *

**Hey all, yup, E're got an outfit change. Anyway I know that this chapter wasn't too interesting but don't worry….it'll pick up soon enough.**

**Oh, and yes, I am rewriting Awakening for those of you who don't know. I've already reloaded chapters 1-4 and am working on chapter five. So YES, I am continuing to update HOA while revamping Awakening.**

**I hope you all are enjoying it, thanks to Sheisbrighter for Beta'ing.**

**R&R :)**

**Cp**


	5. Meeting With Silvertooth

Here Once Again

**Kami chuckles and pokes the screen with the knife. "Why are we here again?" **

**Cp shakes her head tries to ignore her friend. "Because I'm bored and Netflix isn't loading."**

**Kam sighs and leans back in her chair. "But you could be helping little K ice cake right now."**

**Cp shrugs, "Well, I'm procrastinating on homework and really don't want to get off the couch. Besides, it's freezing outside." **

**Kam stares at Cp with a 'you're an idiot' look. "You're lazy."**

"**Yup," Cp shrugs again but this time with a small smile. "And I don't own anything."**

**Kam sighs and starts to poke the screen again.**

* * *

I had to stop myself from whistling as I followed the smaller but still deadly goblin down the many halls. I had only met my Account Manager a few times the first time around, and none of those times had happened until I was about twenty-five.

I happened to like Silvertooth, he was a cunning and vengeful but he also had a wicked sense of humor.

Trying not to chuckle aloud I paused behind the smaller goblin as he knocked on Silvertooth's office door.

"Enter." I heard Silvertooth say and smiled to myself. It hadn't seemed like he had changed in this twisted version of the universe.

We entered the warm office that was decorated with rich browns, golds, and mahogany. I smiled at the weapons hanging on the walls that were supposed to intimidate clients. The older goblin sitting behind the large stone desk dismissed the younger one with a wave. He bowed to both of us before scurrying away.

"Miss Potter," Silvertooth sighed as he shifted some papers on his desk. "I am glad that you were able to come in. My name is Silvertooth and I am the manager of your accounts."

I already knew who he was of course, but his first comment confused me, I was supposed to show up? "What do you mean, Master Silvertooth? I just came in to withdraw some money from my trust fund and inquire about my parents' wills…if they had one."

This caused the goblin to reel back in surprise, and narrowed his eyes as he said, "I have been sending you letters since the end of the Hogwarts' term for you to come meet me. Are you saying that you haven't been receiving them?"

I actually was startled at the news. I knew that Silvertooth liked being on top of all of the happenings in the Potter and Black (which he had taken control of after Sirius's will was found) vaults, but I had no idea that he had tried to contact me before my seventeenth birthday.

Deciding to be honest I sat down in the velvet covered chair and said, "I've never received anything from Gringotts. I didn't even know I had an account manager until I overheard some students at Hogwarts mentioned them and I asked."

Silvertooth sighed and I could tell that he wanted to throw an axe at someone. "Well, that would explain why you have never responded to our summons."

I nodded, and winced. If I had never gotten any of Gringotts mail that would also explain why they disliked me so when I finally asked for a meeting.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked wondering what it was that Silvertooth had for me. I had just wanted to do some simple banking and make sure that no one was hustling me. Because I knew that I wouldn't be able to access the Potter Vaults until I was of age.

The goblin pulled out a large vanilla folder from a drawer and slid it over to me. Feeling very confused I picked up the large folder and my eyes widened as I saw the documents inside.

"These are all papers concerning the Potter Vaults." I muttered to myself in shock, I wasn't legally allowed to look at these until I turned seventeen. So I had no idea why he was handing them to me.

"You are correct." Silvertooth nodded and I flinched, no realizing that he would be able to hear me. "This is what I wished to speak to you about."

"But I thought that I'm not allowed to have anything to do with the Potter Vaults until I'm of age." I stated closing the file and staring at Silvertooth in question.

"Normally, you would be correct Ms. Potter, but these are unusual circumstances." Silvertooth sighed and leaned towards me. "Miss Potter, in the eyes of Magic, and therefore Gringotts, you are legally of age."

I choked on air and stared at my Accounts Manager in shock. "What?" I gasped as I stared wide-eyed at the elderly goblin.

My mind spun with questions. Had this something to do with my recent reentry into the dimension? Was something completely mess up that Infinitas hadn't noticed? Or had something been overlooked the first time around?

"Miss Potter, you were entered illegally into the Triwizard Tournament; we are fully aware of these facts. However, it seems that your Headmaster decided to withhold some information from you." Silvertooth said and I sighed, of course he did. "The rules put in place clearly state that only a young witch or wizard _of age_ may enter the Tournament. Therefore, because you not only were entered but participated and _won_ magic deemed you emancipated as soon as the judges decided that you were participating."

It made sense actually, and it did sound like how a magically binding contract would act…

"But wait," I said as I realized what Silvertooth just implied. "Are you saying that it had been possible for me _not_ to be in that goddamn tournament?"

He sighed and replied wearily, "Technically, yes. There is a subclause in the original rules that say that if a minor's name is chosen then it is up to the judges and the child's guardian to decide whether or not he/she may compete. Because your guardians are muggles, like all of the other Muggleborns who are underage in Hogwarts, the Headmaster or a staff member is appointed as that person's Magical Guardian until he/she is come of age.

"I know for a fact that the Headmaster is your Magical Guardian, and as a judge he had the ability to withdraw you from the competition. However, if he knew about that clause or not is another matter." Silvertooth sighed as I rubbed my temples.

I wasn't sure if Albus knew about the clause, but I wouldn't be surprised either way. It was Dumbledore, and he tended to keep his hand very close to his chest. I snorted mentally, even in death.

I sighed again and rubbed my eyes, calming my spinning brain and reevaluating my plans. "Ok, so I'm legally emancipated?"

Silvertooth nodded an evil grin appearing on his face, "Yes, as it is, you are most lucky that you came in. There is a policy that the Ministry had us apply that states that any Vaults belonging to an emancipated child that aren't claimed and reviewed within nine months are automatically "donated" to the Ministry."

I snorted at the absurdity of that statement but wasn't surprised; the Ministry was so backwards they didn't even know what right was.

Ok, that was horrible.

Shaking my head as an evil grin appeared on my face I turned towards Silvertooth. "So I'm in full control over the Potter Estate?"

"Indeed." Silvertooth said his eyes gleaming as he took in my twisted smile.

"Well then." I smirked as I opened the file. "Let's see if we can ruffle some Ministry tail feathers shall we?"

To my surprise the older goblin laughed. "You aren't want I expected Miss Potter." He stated shaking his head to himself.

I chuckled as I started pulling out all the papers, I didn't remember much about the estate from the first time around, but I hadn't had it long either as the Goblins and the Ministry had claimed it in retribution.

"Oh," I let my full-blown "Insania/Fati-I'm-going-to-kill-you" smile appear on face. "You haven't seen anything yet."

The goblin grinned toothily again and said, "I think we are going to get along famously."

I nodded and instantly we jumped into the file. I already knew that we were going to tear into some people, Silvertooth like trouble just as much as I _loved_ causing it.

Personally, I blame Insania for that _love_.

* * *

We looked over the estate for about twenty minutes, everything was going well and Silvertooth had been handling everything extremely well since my parent's deaths. I found out that the Potters had six other houses besides Godric's Hollow and that Potter Manor, which had been empty since my grandparents had died, were still standing.

I asked Silvertooth to put in an order for a house elf to make the mansion inhabitable again. I was going to try and talk to Dobby in the next day or so and see if he wanted to work for me. I had a feeling that he hyper house elf would be glad to.

I had also ordered a team of Goblins to ward the place, it was expensive but since everything was going to reset when I became Immortal again, what was the point in saving the money?

Being the new Lady (as the Potter family was an Ancient and Noble house) Potter came with quite a few privileges. Like a Gringotts Bank Card, a seat on the Wizengamot (though I wasn't going to pay attention to that…), a LOT of gold, access to all of my vaults, family library, and basically ascending to high society.

Silvertooth had discovered that my parents' wills weren't in the Potter files and put a request into their archives to have the originals sent up, though he wasn't sure how long that would take.

After settling the Potter Estate I asked Silvertooth if I could get two sets of Goblin-made ID packets, and even though it cost me a few dozen galleons, it was done fairly quickly. The first ID and other necessary papers were with my real name, Harriette Potter; while the second packet was with Penella Stark. Silvertooth had looked at me weirdly as I told him my chosen alias. But it was brilliant in my mind as it was my name, just not my known one. It seemed as if old habits died hard, as the backstory I crafted for Penella was the same one I crafted for Telnets…it seemed so long ago now.

I wasn't sure if my IQ was as high as it had been in my previous life, I never bothered to wonder if my IQ changed with my various lifetimes or if it stated the same. It would be something that I would be looking into.

I mentally added _IQ Test_ to my ToDo list as I bought, through Gringotts, two apartments under my Stark name: the first in London, the second in New York City.

It was literally right after I signed the deeds to the apartments that a young goblin ran in and handed two documents to Silvertooth before departing with a bow.

They had found my parents' wills.

I had been really excited as Silvertooth opened the files, not knowing if Wizarding Wills were different then Muggle ones. Sadly, they weren't. There wasn't any holographic message and the will didn't read itself (though Silvertooth had told me that those did exist) but it was still gut wrenching to listen to Silvertooth read off my parents' _real _lasts requests.

The contents of the wills weren't very surprising. In my father's it simply stated that if he died before Lily then she was to be in charge of the estate until I was old enough to take up the mantel. Or if they both died then I was to be placed with a long list of people that included Andromeda, Sirius, Remus, Madam Bones, and a few others. I was never supposed to stay with Petunia.

Mom's will was similar, but with more instructions on to where I would be placed in the event of their deaths and who would take care of me; and how I was to be raised. None of that had happened. In fact, nothing stated in their will had been put into place, and it was very obvious that my parents' wills had been ignored.

After all, Sirius never got 5,000 galleons (they said that he didn't need the money) and Remus never got 10,000 galleons and he sure doesn't have a villa in France. I knew that it had never been read because Peter had never been outed as the Secret Keeper, and the official Fidelius Contract had never been automatically submitted to Madam Bones.

(Apparently the Fidelius was more like a magical contract than a spell, and it had to be kept in an archive to be official, meaning that Gringotts had all the evidence that I needed to prove that Sirius was innocent.)

When Silvertooth finished reading he was pissed, as was I. If my parents wills hadn't been ignored then Sirius would never been to Azkaban and Peter wouldn't have been such a little rat.

Silvertooth had barked some orders into a crystal and then informed me that my parents' wishes would be carried out immediately, starting with sending the Fidelius Contract to Madam Bones along with a copy of my parents wills. I would also be sending a personal letter to Madam Bones, via my Stark persona. I was getting Sirius free by the end of summer, damn the consequences.

I asked Silvertooth to investigate the issue regarding my parents' wills being ignored. When I had told him this he had smiled a wide, toothy grin that was positively evil. He told me that he would give the matter his full attention, and I knew that whomever was responsible (most likely a curtain meddling headmaster) wouldn't be getting off lightly.

There was a reason every child born in the Wizarding World was taught never to anger a goblin, much less the Goblin Nation.

After the matter regarding the wills were taken care of, Silvertooth sent a young goblin to run down and collect a few hundred Galleons from my vault, along with a Gringotts Bank Card.

I sighed, bringing myself out of my thoughts as the young goblin handed me the bag of gold and sleek, black plastic card.

"The card has been synced with your magical signature, no one else will be able to use it. Now, Miss Potter, is there any other business that Gringotts can help you with?" Silvertooth asked me as he reshuffled the papers on his desk. I had a feeling that he wanted to know if I had anything else that would cause a Wizarding Scandal.

They loved causing wizards trouble; that much was obvious.

I didn't have anything else to do at the bank today, but right as I was about to voice this, the Cloak on my wrist sent a wave of magic, feelings, and images into my mind.

I paused, before mentally shrugging. I didn't know why the Cloak wanted me to enquire into the Peverell family, but it wouldn't hurt to either.

"Actually," I said slowly, "I was wondering what you could tell me about the Peverell family."

This caught the master goblin by surprise, though the only indignation was the slight widening of his eyes. "May I enquire as to why you wish to know about the Peverell family? According to your Ministy's recording the family died out decades ago."

I opened my mouth to reply but froze as I realized what Silvertooth had just implied. "Wait, if the Ministry thinks that the family is dead, what does Gringotts believe?"

I too had thought that the Peverell family was gone, as I knew that Tommy and I were the only descents left. Tom had killed all of the others during the first war.

Silvertooth smirked, and I could tell that he was pleased. "I'm impressed. That is our standard response to all of those who inquire about the family, as was asked of us long ago."

I narrowed my eyes and tried to read the goblin in front of me. My aura sight spiked and I could _feel_ the fact that Silvertooth wanted me to ask one more question, though he couldn't say anything.

The Cloak gave me a mental nudge and I asked, "Can I see the Peverell family tree?"

Silvertooth simply shook his head as the Cloak practically smothered me in emotions. My eyes widened as I pieced it together and I asked with a smirk, "Can I see MY family tree?"

Silvertooth nodded, "You can. However as the Potter Family Tree was destroyed twenty years ago we shall have to create a new one."

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. "How long will that take?"

Silvertooth's smirk grew and he pulled out a glowing red crystal and a piece of parchment. "Only one drop of blood."

My eyes widened and I laughed as I took the crystal from Silvertooth. I had a feeling that Silvertooth was only doing this because he had taken a liking to me.

After putting the parchment down on the wood in front of me, I used the small, but sharp, red glowing crystal to cut my thumb.

I didn't even flinch as my blood pooled on the tip of my thumb, and Silvertooth nodded, impressed yet again.

"Now, Miss Potter, if you would let the crystal absorb your blood and then run the stone over the parchment."

I nodded and smeared my blood onto the stone, silently hoping that everything would turn up normal. My old Immortality wasn't to be shared.

The stone glowed white and I raised an eyebrow as it made a slurping noise as it soaked up my blood. Shaking my head I ran the glowing crystal over the parchment, and as I pulled down it seemed to create more parchment because it kept going. Pages of names and dates poured from the crystal for about a minute as the stone became hot in my hand.

Finally the last page appeared and the stone's glow faded. Silvertooth took the rock from me silently before gasping as he glanced down at the parchment.

"What?" I asked as I sucked on my thumb. "What's wrong?"

My own eyes followed Silvertooth gaze down onto the parchment and I gasped as I saw what was written there in red ink. Underneath my parent's names wasn't the _**Harriette Jay Potter **_that I was expecting, instead it read _**Harriette Jay Peverell-Immortalis **_and there was a freaking line that connected my name to _**Mortem Immortalis**_.

"What the bloody freaking hell?!" I exclaimed in shock as dread filled me. I didn't think that my Immortal status, or descendant status of the Peverell line would show up, or that my Bond with Mortem was strong enough with my Broken Soul to appear as well.

I stared down at the parchment before leaning back and placing my head in my hands.

"Damn." I sighed, closing my eyes for a moment.

A heavy silence filled the air until Silvertooth cleared his throat awkwardly.

"It seems, Miss... Hehm...it seems that we have a few more things to discuss." I could tell from the waver in the goblin's voice that he was nervous.

For a moment a horror stuck thought appeared in the forefront of my mind. _What if the goblins know about Immortals? _

Shivering I pushed the frightening thought away. That wasn't possible, no one knows about Immortals because we aren't allowed to tell mortals. Or rather, no one is allowed to unless they get Father's permission or mine.

"Indeed we do, Silvertooth, indeed we do." I admitted with a sigh and a massage to my temple. I had a feeling that I wasn't leaving the bank anytime soon.

* * *

**Hey all, I know that this is a horrible place to drop it off, but it was getting long and I just felt like that was a better place to pause then my previous thought. Sorry for the lateness in updates, I have to write the chapters then wait for my Beta to get them back to me. **

…**Today isn't a very good day for me, bad anniversary and stuff, so if you could review it'd really help. …**

**Thanks to all of you who have stuck with me since the beginning and sheisbrighter, **

**Cp **


End file.
